You're Gonna Miss This
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Determined to take Henry and move back to New York once Zelena has been defeated, Emma wanders Storybrooke until she finds herself sucked through Zelena's portal and dropped in the Enchanted Forest alone. In her efforts to get back home without changing time, she meets Captain Hook.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter One**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"So," Henry glanced up at his mother from his spot next to his grandpa, his hands tipping the hot cocoa dangerously close to the open book in front of him, "do we hire movers to bring the rest of our stuff from New York or do we go pack it up?"

Emma looked across the booth at Granny's Diner at her son and then down at her own now cold hot cocoa. "I don't know, kid." She murmured.

Her mother, who was settled next to her with her baby brother, Neal, in her arms smiled softly and said with a knowing glance at Emma and then nodding to the man in all black across the room leaning against the countertop, "I'm sure Killian would help you if you need an extra hand."

Her father, David, frowned, "I'm sure that's all he would help with." He muttered into his cocoa, wincing when his wife's foot connected with his chin.

"Mom?" Henry looked at her skeptically, the fairytale book he'd just been reconnected with now that he had his memories back forgotten, "We are moving back here right?"

Emma had honestly been avoiding the subject with everyone. Well everyone except one very persistent pirate. She glanced across the diner at said pirate, still dressed in his black leather pirate garb, as he sipped on rum from his flask while talking to Robin Hood. _Still so weird._ What was even weirder was that Regina was by an arcade game Granny had recently acquired laughing with Robin Hood's son, Roland. Her boyfriend was fucking Robin Hood. Emma's eyes narrowed. _Was it weird that the Evil Queen was dating Robin Hood? Or that she was, doing whatever, with Captain Hook? Or that all of these people even really existed? What was her life?_

"Mom?" Henry's voice cut into her thoughts and drew her gaze from Killian, or Captain Hook, who was graciously ignoring her intense scrutiny for the moment, back to her son.

"I don't know, kid." She answered again.

"Wait," her father frowned and held up a hand, setting his cocoa down, "you don't know if you're moving home? Or you don't know if you should allow movers into our town?"

"Um," Emma hesitated at the question, "both?" She finally replied. At the three stunned looks, she stood up and abruptly, "I'm going to go check on the station quickly. I'll see you guys at the victory party tonight." She leaned down and kissed Henry's head and ran out before he could fire anymore questions at her.

When Emma rounded the corner she finally took a moment to breathe. She would face their questions at the victory party. Another victory party. That was the crux of the problem. There shouldn't be a victory party for defeating the fucking Wicked Witch of the West. The Wicked Witch of the West shouldn't exist. _The Wizard of Oz _was a movie starring Judy Garland. It was a story. Nothing more. Then again Emma had dated and nearly married and _slept_ with the wizard who the Wicked Witch turned into a flying monkey. _So weird. _When she lived in New York there weren't evil villains from fairytales that she had to fight. Technically she didn't know Walsh was the wizard turned flying monkey until _after_ Killian invaded her wonderful life with reality. She wasn't the savior and even if she didn't remember her family, it was nice not to have to fight for her life. It was nice not to worry about Henry's safety all of the time. It was nice not to have a fucking pirate following her around hounding her about quiet moments and Netflix and having his lips cursed so she couldn't kiss him if she wanted to. It was nice not to have magic.

"Swan!" She groaned as she stopped in front of the sheriff's station. _Speak of the Devil and he doth appear. _

"Go away, Hook." She shoved her key roughly into the lock and turned it, throwing the door open and slamming it behind her. She hoped calling him by his moniker would get him to go away. Since their trek through Neverland to save Henry from Peter Pan she solely called him by his given name, Killian. Unless she was mad. And she wasn't just mad, she was fucking pissed off.

Of course that didn't stop the stupid, fucking pirate from following her in, "I take it the lad didn't like the idea of moving back to New York."

"Eavesdropping doesn't suit you." She snapped at him before flicking on the lights, nearly taking the switch off the wall in the process.

"Yes well it was hard not to when I could feel your eyes all but ravishing me in the process." He whispered behind her, his breath tickling her ear making her shudder and lose focus. _Damn pirate._

Spinning around she put her hand on his chest, pushing him away from her, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what, love?" His eyebrow rose nearly off his head and she wanted to scream and slap him and kiss him and then throw him over the desk all at once.

"Just stop with the innuendoes and inappropriate remarks. I'm not interested today." She screeched.

"Well when will you bloody be interested, Swan?" His own voice rose, "How long do you expect me to keep chasing you across the realms before you realize that I want to be with you, that I'm here for you, that I've given up _everything_ for you."

"I didn't ask you to do that, _Hook_. And I don't want to be here anymore." She yelled. "I'm tired of fairytale characters and villains threatening my son and me. I'm tired of fighting and being the savior and for the love of God I just want a normal life. With a normal man."

She saw the pain in his eyes at her final comment. She shouldn't have said. She realized it as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. He had always been afraid he wasn't enough of a man for her because of his past, because of his hook. If she wanted a life surrounded by fairytales he would be enough. But that's not what she wanted. "This is normal." He whispered.

"I didn't mean it like that." She sighed, "I just meant I don't want a man who is a fairytale. I want someone boring a normal. Like a lawyer or a stockbroker or a dry cleaner. I don't fucking care."

"I am normal. I'm a captain." He snapped at her.

"You're fucking Captain Hook, of course you think this is normal. I'm from a world where fairytales are just that, stories to help kids sleep at night." Her own voice dropped.

"No, you're not. You're the daughter of,"

"If you remind me that my father is Prince fucking Charming and my mother is fucking Snow White I will break something. And there's no guarantee it won't be attached to your body." She threatened.

"You're apart of this world too, Emma." Killian stepped towards her, "I promise you this is your home. Now as to whether or not you share the same feelings I do, that's another conversation entirely." He paused, "I promised you I would win your heart with no trickery. If you do so choose that I am not the man for you, I will walk away, but I'll be damned if I let you walk away from your family because it seems like the easier route to run than fight and stay."

"Easy? You think any of this is easy? I don't want to hurt anyone, Killian, but I have to think of what's best for Henry and me. A life without magic is what's easiest."

"You don't honestly believe that? Not when magic is apart of who you are?" Killian stared at her wide-eyed. "Emma, love," he stepped forward and brought her close to him latching his hook onto her arm. She came willingly, which surprised him, "your magic is apart of you. It's a wonderful gift. It makes you even more of a bloody marvel than you already are."

"I don't have magic anymore." She pushed his arms down. "And that's fine because I won't need it in New York." She picked her discarded keys up and threw them at him. "I'm going for a walk. Lock up whenever you decide to leave." She snapped.

Killian stared at the keys in his hand and sighed. It was officially time to drag their majesties into this. Locking the door behind him he made his way back to Granny's.

"Mate!" He motioned to Robin Hood, "Would you mind watching Henry and letting me borrow Regina?" He requested.

Robin Hood looked over at Regina and Roland who were now sitting at the bar devouring a sundae. "Of course." He slapped Killian's back and moved over to Regina, whispering in her ear. She looked up and glared at Killian, who just rolled his eyes and walked over to the table with Henry.

"Henry, lad, would you mind if I have a word with your grandparents and your mum, perhaps you could take your book over to Roland and read to him?" He suggested, tapping the fairytale book with his hook.

"What do you want, Hook?" Regina snapped as she came up behind him.

"Lovely to see you, too, Regina." He muttered as Henry rolled his eyes and moved over to the countertop. "Please sit." He motioned to Henry's recently vacated spot as he drew a chair up from a neighboring table and sat on it, "We have a problem." He began to reiterate his conversation with Swan in the sheriff's station and then explained that it was not the first time she'd insinuated she was going to take Henry back to New York with her now that Zelena was gone.

"She can't take my son away." Regina interrupted.

"She's going to try." Hook told her flatly.

OUAT

Emma wasn't sure where she was headed as she continued to stomp through the park in Storybrooke, but she knew she was headed there. Her breath came out in short puffs, a sign winter was on its way, and her leather jacket wasn't the warmest choice of wardrobe for a walk, but she didn't care. She didn't understand why Hook couldn't just let it drop. She and Henry would come back on weekends and over holidays, but she just wanted a mostly normal life. He used to be normal. He used to be in the Navy, didn't he remember what life was like then? Didn't he miss it at times? And why did she have to be like everyone else in this town? Couldn't she want something different, maybe even something better for her and her son? Those memories of the last year may be manufactured memories, but to her and Henry they felt _real. _And their life had been good. It had been _really _good. She didn't realize how much she enjoyed the domesticity of it. Sure she still chased bad guys, but they couldn't hurl a fireball at her. And Henry was kept away from that.

She sighed and suddenly found herself standing in the spot where she kissed Hook and had her magic stripped from her. She let out a deep sigh of resignation. She was going to have to face everyone sooner or later. She might as well do it before the party. _Regina is going to kill me._

Turning, her eyes flew fleetingly over the barn where Zelena's time travel curse failed. She frowned at the glow of light streaming from underneath the door. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, her fingers hovered between her father's name and Hook's name. Thinking twice, she returned her phone to her jean pocket and headed to the door on her own. _No sense in bothering them until I know there's something worth bothering them about. _

Drawing her gun, she opened the door slowly. Her eyes fell on the open portal, "Well shit." She muttered. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she slipped her gun back in its holster and took a tentative step forward. Glancing at the portal careful she unlocked her phone to call Hook, knowing he'd get the calvary here. He always the 'communication device', as he called it, when she called. He also pressed the 'Emma button' multiple times a day to hear her voice when she wasn't around. She forced the smile off her face and took another careless step forward.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma let out a groan and sat up. Rubbing her head gently over a bump, she muttered, "What the fuck?" Glancing around she was in woods that were similar to the ones surrounding Storybrooke, but definitely not the same ones. She'd searched for too many villains in them to not know every inch of the woody terrain. "Shit." She muttered. Reaching in her pocket she groaned. "Of course the cell phone didn't go through." She muttered. Taking a deep breath, her hand landed on her holster. At least she had her gun, "Time to figure out where the fuck I landed." She knew portal travel better than she would care to admit. She also knew she shouldn't have stepped so close to it. She should've closed the door and called Killian right away. _He is going to kill me when I get home and then he's never going to let me out of his sight again. Damn pirate._

Stepping forward, she slowly began to pick her way through the forest, looking for any clue as to where she was. Admittedly, she recognized nothing, which was not a good sign.

The sound of carriage approaching made her drop back in the underbrush. Her eyes widened as a woman peered out of the carriage. "The fuck?" She muttered. It looked like Regina, but not the Regina she knew. "Holy shit, I'm in the Enchanted Forest." Just then her eyes landed on a poster with a picture of her mother's face on it. "I'm so screwed." She murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Two**

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma took five rapid fire breaths to calm her rattled nerves. _Recount what you know: 1. I went through Zelena's time travel portal that apparently did not fail. 2. I'm in the Enchanted Forest before my parents took back the kingdom. 3. I must stay away from everyone I know and find a way back by myself so I don't screw up the time line and wind up not born or something equally as bad. _She could feel an overwhelming sense of panic set in as she thought about navigating the Enchanted Forest alone and potentially screwing up everyone's future. "Get a grip, Emma." She told herself, "You've done everything else in life alone. You can sure as hell do this too."

With a defiant nod, she stood up and began trekking through the forest in the opposite direction of Regina's carriage. The last thing she wanted was to run into her. Regina was volatile enough when she was trying to be good, let alone when she was the Evil Queen, and with Emma's uncanny ability to piss her off she'd surely wind up losing her head.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian tipped his chair back, "She said she was going for a walk." He explained quietly, "I think she needed some time."

"Perhaps, pirate," Charming spat, "it was just that she needed a moment away from _you."_

"David!" Mary Margaret scolded him, "Killian has been nothing short of a blessing. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have Emma here to begin with." She reminded her husband. David continued to glare at the pirate, "And he loves her. We should be grateful that someone like him loves her."

Killian's head swiveled to Snow White, "Those are the kindest words you've ever said to me, your highness."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Please, Mary Margaret or Snow. At this point we're all family."

"We are not family." David stated flatly.

"Yes we are." Regina sighed, "Oh don't look at me like that." She snapped at the three incredulous sets of eyes, "I may hate you all at times and we may have wanted to kill each other a time or two, but we're a family. And we need to convince Emma that she needs to stay here. In her home."

"Where is mom, anyways?" Henry came up with Roland trailing behind, a helpless Robin shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, sweetie," Regina smiled at him, "she just went for a walk. Hey, Robin, Roland and I were talking about to go for a walk and get some ice cream before the victory party, do you want to come with us. Maybe give your mom some time to breathe before we figure this out?"

"I'm not moving back to New York." Henry told her.

Pulling him into a hug, Regina whispered, "I'm not letting either of you go back there."

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma glanced around dismally as the sun started to dip low in the sky. She knew she needed to find a town. And a place to rest. She'd just come to terms with staying in the woods for the night when she noted the flickering torches ahead. _A town._ She felt a new sense of resolve course through her veins as she picked up her pace. Stopping just short of a row of huts she glanced at the people warily and then down at her jeans, white long-sleeved t-shirt and red leather jacket. "I need clothes." She muttered. She carefully took a few moments to analyze how the women were dressed before she stepped further out of the line of sight to assess how she would obtain clothes without any money, she was fairly certain the US currency and credit cards in her back pocket wouldn't cut it in the Enchanted Forest.

Walking as quietly as she could behind the row of huts, she glanced at empty clothes lines. "Stealing it is." She mumbled to herself as she ducked under a window on her way to the line. Grabbing a dress, cloak and corset she moved straight back into the woods, ducking behind a cluster of bushes. Holding the clothes against her chest, she watched to see if anyone followed her. She released a long breath as she glanced at what she had. She could only hope they would fit. And she could figure out how to lace up the corset.

Continuously looking around her as she stripped out of her jeans, t-shirt and jacket, she pulled the dress on and slipped the corset around her torso, "Fuck." She muttered as her fingers fumbled with the delicate laces. "How does anyone get dressed in the morning? Or undressed? My god, sex must be impossible." She continued to rant quietly as she finally gained a steady rhythm. Picking up her gun she wondered exactly how she was going to hid it on her body. There was no way she was leaving it behind. After a few moment's deliberation, she hiked up her dress and clipped it to the top of her tall boots. She just hoped it would stay in its place. Tucking her clothes in the bushes, she realized she was more than likely saying goodbye to her favorite jacket. Scowling she muttered, "Stupid, fucking Wicked Witch. This is exactly why I'm moving back to New York."

Noting that darkness was getting ready to descend, Emma moved carefully into the town. Pulling the cloak hood over her head, she kept her head down and began mapping out the small town. It only took her fifteen minutes to realize she was in a port city. "Great, let's ramp up the chances that I'll run into Hook." She muttered as she stopped in front of a tavern.

She tapped her foot and thought about how good a drink would sound if she only had money. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and moved to a table in the corner. Letting her hood drop, she assessed the people around her. It was an odd assortment, just like any bar. All she needed was to find someone to pay for one drink and maybe some bread, who may have some information.

That was when she saw him.

Of course she had no idea who he was, other than he was a pirate. He was nowhere near as good looking as Killian, but he seemed to have a firm hold over most of the patrons. "At least I know I'm a pirate's type." She murmured, unlacing a few strings at the top of her dress and unclipping her cloak. "Here goes nothing."

Standing up she moved across the bar to the table of gambling men, "What are you boys playing?" She asked, a coy smile that she knew flipped Hook upside down pulling at the corners of her mouth.

The game stopped and the man looked up at her. He was about ten years older thank Killian. Well than Killian was in body, not in reality with his time in Neverland. "How about a drink for the lass and maybe she can find out?" He smirked at her.

Hook. Line. And sinker.

She grinned back at him and moved to sit across from him. Instead he turned to the girl next to him, "Be a good lass and fetch us some more rum. A bottle and two glasses should do well." He looked over at Emma and then motioned to the seat next to him. "You look like a woman who could handle her rum."

Sitting down next to him, she leaned back against the wall, "What do you think, Captain?" She leered.

"I think I'd like to see what all you can handle." He murmured as he leaned forward. "Leave us." He ordered as soon as a bottle and two shot glasses were placed in front of them.

Emma grinned and leaned forward, "I know you would." She murmured. She felt a pang hit her in her chest at her words. She knew Killian would just want her to get home, nothing more, he wouldn't be hurt by her flirting. _If he'll even speak to me again after my comment about a normal man. _Pushing that thought aside, she held up her shot glass, "Cheers." She winked at him before downing it.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Don't you think we should go look for her?" Robin asked. He'd let Regina take Roland and Henry for ice cream and he stayed back to discuss the situation with Emma with her parents and Killian. He liked Emma. A lot. She was a good friend to Regina and Regina needed those in her life now that she was turning it around. And she was Henry's other mother. And Henry needed both of them, particularly since Neal's death.

Hook shook his head, "Swan will be found when she wants to be found." He assured them.

"Maybe she'd like one of us to find her, not you." David suggested.

Mary Margaret glared at him, "David, what on earth has gotten into you? Why are you being so hostile?" She asked.

"Emma has not hinted to us once that she wants to go back to New York and then all of the sudden he," David pointed to Hook, "comes up and tells us this?" He paused, "What or _who _do you think made her change her mind?"

Killian glared at him, "Look, mate," he snapped, "she's been wanting to go back since I convinced her to come home. She is still fully attached to her life in New York. A lot of bloody good it was nearly marrying that monkey." He muttered the end.

"Wait, nearly marrying who?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Walsh. The wizard from Oz who that green witch turned into a flying monkey? She sent him to keep Emma out of Storybrooke and she dated him for eight months and nearly married him. The bugger." Killian slammed his fist into the table. "How anyone could do that to her."

Reaching her hand out, Snow clasped it firmly around his, "We're so happy she has you."

"You're so happy she has you. I'm not convinced." David insisted.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Forgive him. He's just being _Charming_." She snapped.

Robin rolled his eyes, "So we're really not going after her?" He drew their attention back to Emma.

"No we're really not." Snow confirmed.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

"So lass," the pirate leaned forward and drug his finger down her cheek. It was a move Killian had done and she found she had to force herself not to flinch away, particularly once a loaf of bread was set in front of them, "what's a pretty thing like you doing in a port tavern alone at night?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and pinched off a piece of the bread, popping a bit of it in her mouth, "Looking for adventure." She smiled, leaning forward she let a hand rest on his leather clad thigh and offered him the other piece. "And what's a pirate like you doing spending all your time with the likes of me?" She asked.

He took the bread from her fingers, his mouth gently sucking on the tips. After swallowing he answered, "I've never quite seen a lass like you before." He murmured, "I'm interested in what you can offer."

Emma swallowed thickly. She definitely was not going to sleep with him. She shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

So wrapped up in trying to appropriately entertain the pirate she was sitting next to, she still didn't know his name, she never noticed the door to the tavern open or the group that walked in. She heard them, they were a rowdy bunch, but she paid them no mind until the man next to her let out a growl, "Get out Jones."

Emma's eyes shot up at the name that slipped off of his lips. Her eyes instantly connecting with a pair of shocking blue ones that she hoped she wouldn't see. Her eyes ran down his leather clad body, widening at the red vest as they trailed back up to meet his smirk and own appraising gaze, "Hook." She murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Three**

_The Enchanted Forest_

Hook's grin widened, "Ah, so you've heard of me." He leaned forward on the table, his tongue doing that obscene thing that typically had her yanking the lapels of his coat forward to plunge her tongue in his mouth. He rocked back on his heels and let his thumbs rest on that buckle that held his sword to his side, "Ah, forgive my manners, my good friend Blackbeard here hasn't even bothered to introduce you, what is your name, love?"

Emma never wanted to scream so much in her life. Deciding she should just extricate herself from the situation before it got any worse, she stood abruptly, "Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I must be on my way now." Grabbing her cloak she was out the door before either pirate could even comprehend what had happened.

Blackbeard stared up at Killian, "A lot of good you just did me, mate." He snapped, "Have you ever seen a fairer wench in your life?"

Killian stared at the swinging door, "She looked like more than a wench to me." He mumbled before making a hasty exit himself.

Emma rounded the corner of an alley and took a long breath. She needed to keep running, to get back into the woods and stay there. She shuddered. "Fuck." She mumbled ass he felt her own warm tears on her cheeks. _How am I supposed to do this alone? Of all the times to not have anyone, of all the times to need someone, to need Killian. _

"Lass?" Emma spun at the approaching footsteps and the telltale voice of Killian Jones. _Always following me. Even in this realm. He really would go to any realm for me. _She stared blankly at him, "Did that scoundrel hurt you?" He questioned of Blackbeard and Emma felt a laugh rip from her throat at his words. "What?" He questioned.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing, Hook, I'm fine."

Hook frowned and stepped forward, "Captain." He elaborated at her questioning look, "It's Captain Hook to you." She stepped back at his tone. He'd never taken that tone with her before. He'd never spoken down to her in that way. He was always in awe of her.

She shook her head an felt the tears brimming again this time because he was here, but he wasn't. He wasn't her Killian, "I'm sorry." She murmured. She realized quickly that she wasn't apologizing for his name, she was apologizing for everything she'd said before she fell into this realm with this man she didn't really know. She never wished to be home more than in this moment. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was a daddy's girl. This would be the moment she would curl up on the sofa next to David spilling her guts to him. And her mother really was her best friend. When talking to David didn't help her she'd lay next to Mary Margaret in her bed and tell her all about her feelings. And when all of that inevitably failed, she'd find herself knocking on Killian's door at Granny's, tears in her eyes, letting herself be pulled into a hug, relishing in his hand in her hair and his hook on the small of her back. And that's when everything would be clear.

But instead here she was standing in front of the man who looked like her Killian, but wasn't. And her world was upside down and,

"Lass?" Her mind stopped moving at his voice. That lilting voice that, she closed her eyes painfully, that voice that was her home.

"I just want to go home." She murmured, hearing the desperation, the weakness in her own voice. "I just want to go home."

She opened her eyes and watched as a myriad of expressions flew across his face. She saw him trying to distance himself from her and she realized, her Killian was deep down in there. "Where is home?" He asked.

Emma froze. _I can't do this. I can't, this will change everything. I can't risk it. I can't risk not having him there when I return. _"Nowhere." She murmured.

"I find that rather hard to believe, love, what with you crying over it." His words were cold and she found herself flinching.

"I'm an orphan." She finally told him.

"An orphan with a home she loves." Killian rocked on his boots, "Interesting."

"It's not. I'm not." Emma took a step back, "I should be going, Captain." She spun away from him and took off down the alley.

"Lass, I didn't catch your name!" He called out, she heard him, but she didn't respond.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian frowned as he followed Robin down to the ice cream parlor, his brain searching for further details of the memory suddenly pushed to the forefront of his consciousness. "Mate?" Robin nudged him as he held the door open.

Killian frowned as he thought of the blonde in the alleyway, "I just don't remember." He muttered.

Robin closed the door without entering. "Remember what?"

Killian shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "I suddenly had this vague memory of coming to the port at the Enchanted Forest, walking into a tavern, seeing Blackbeard with a woman and I guess she was extremely beautiful for me to stop, but I can't really remember her. She got up, ran out and I chased after her. She ran away before I could stop her. She looked so," he paused, "lost, but determined." He finally decided. "It's weird. I remember it like it happened, but I don't know." He shook his head, "I think I'm just a mess thinking about Emma actually leaving Storybrooke." He surmised, "Come, let's find the lads and the Evil Queen."

"Regina." Robin corrected as he opened the door.

Killian smirked, "I prefer Evil Queen."

Regina spun, "And I prefer _pirate_." She snapped.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma stumbled over a root as she flew back into the forest. Deciding it was best to stop before she broke something, she leaned back against a tree and continued to heave as she tried to catch her breath. "I just want to go home." She murmured. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a small wail, hoping if she could just quickly get it out of her system she could clear her head and focus. _The rum was clearly a bad idea._

She heard a panting behind her, "You know if you don't want to be caught, you really should make less noise."

She turned around, not at all surprised to find Killian standing there, "Go away." She directed.

He walked around the tree until he was in front of her, "I don't take orders from women." He informed her.

She chuckled at that, _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _"Well I don't take orders from pirates. I also prefer to choose my own acquaintances. Please leave."

"And you'd choose Blackbeard over me?" He asked incredulously, "Have you no discerning taste?"

Emma let out a shriek and stood up, "Why can't you just fucking leave me alone?" She screamed, "Why is it that everywhere I turn you're fucking there? Even if I ask you to leave me the fuck alone, you're still there?" She began pacing, "I mean, my God I know you're a patient man, but this is getting ridiculous. Do you not understand that I do not want anything to do with you? I can't have anything to do with you. Please just leave me to figure out my own way home. Trust me. Future you will thank me for it."

He glared at her. "Why exactly do I get the distinct feeling you think you know me? That you have the right to speak to me as you do. I am a captain and I will be treated as such."

Emma scoffed, "If you don't like the way I speak to you then just fucking walk away."

Killian's face hardened, "I have never in all my years, and there have been more than a lifetime's worth, heard a woman with a tongue like yours."

Emma laughed at that. Killian said something like that to her in Neverland. It was during one of their conversations on trust when the group had split in search of Gold. Regina had been determined to go off on her own, her mother and father had split and Emma hand gone with Killian. It was after she'd kissed him and she'd been so furious at him over the kiss that she initiated because she wanted to do it again. She wanted it to be longer and wind up with her pushed up against the tree. Of course that happened. And then she'd been even more mad. But still, she kept kissing him. His kisses were so tempting. And now, just looking at him, she was sure she could just press her mouth to his and he'd kiss away all her worries.

Until they stopped and she'd realized she'd screwed up the future.

Away. She needed to get away.

"I need to get to another realm." She finally stated. "The last time I traveled between lands I had a magic bean, before that a magic compass and ashes from a magic wardrobe, and the time before that a magic hat. None were easy to come by." She explained.

He considered her words and saw the honesty behind them, "Where do you need to travel to?"

"That's my concern." She snapped.

He frowned, "You realize you have me at a slight disadvantage." He admitted, "I don't even know your name."

She closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't give it. Finally, she whispered, "Leia." _Awesome, a princess from Star Wars. This is why I don't write books. _

He paused, "Leia." He repeated. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but she did know that she wished she could just hear him say her own name once. It would be comforting. It would be home. "Well, Leia, other than a curse I'm afraid those are the only ways I know." He rocked back on his heels, "Magic beans are the easiest to come by, but they're rare."

Emma looked down at her boots, "I will never see my son again, will I?" She questioned.

"I thought you were an orphan." He quipped.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened, "It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

"I need to,"

"Go." He finished. "Run. You run away quite a bit Leia. It seems to be what you're best at." She paused at his words, "I may be able to help you, but you'll have to try something new."

"What is that?" She asked icily, hating that even in this time he read her so well.

"It's called trust, love." He held his hand out, "Now, how about we head back to my ship for a night cap, and perhaps something to eat. We can discuss how I can help you and how you can pay me back in return." He winked at her.

Emma's eyes widened. "I am _not_ going to be in your debt." she stated firmly.

He grinned at her, "You may like being in my debt." He murmured, his hand stretching out further.

"Fine." She decided. "We'll see how valuable your information really is."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Four**

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma looked around the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger. Not much had changed between now and the time they traveled to Neverland. She looked warily at the pirate in front of her. He helped her before, but he was in love with her. That man would go to the ends of the earth for her. _And if you hadn't been so stubborn he'd either be here with you now or you wouldn't be here at all. _The man standing in front of her was still coping with the loss of Milah. Still, Killian was seeking vengeance when he fell in love with her. She was battling with herself internally, she was sure he would help her if she asked, but at the same time she didn't want to mess with the future.

And more importantly, she could only come up with one option on how to get back to the future. And Hook would be less than helpful when it came to _not _killing her ticket home.

"Lass?"

"Hm?" Emma looked over. She hadn't even realized he'd been talking to her, "What?"

He frowned, "I asked if you'd like to have a seat and a drink." He motioned to the chair and the rum on the table next to it. He took his own seat and propped his legs up on the edge of the table. _Typical Killian. _"You're debating running." He surmised.

"I'm debating on telling you the truth, praying you believe me and don't kill me, and also simultaneously helping and ruining my way home in the process while hoping not to fuck up the future, or not telling you and figuring it out for myself, which based on how well I've managed to blend in so far is not looking too promising either."

Hook tipped his chair back, "You really think telling me the truth will change the future?"

Emma bit her lip and looked down at her hands, "I'm terrified it will." She took a breath, "And while I might have not been in the best place when I wound up here, I'd hate to go back and have everything different. There's so much I need to say to everyone, so much I want, so much I know I can have and I can't believe I was running from it all. I'm so stupid. I should've never gone into that barn. When I saw that light I should've called and then at least we'd be here together and I wouldn't be alone and why did I ever want to go back to New York? Why would I ever want to leave you?" Her head fell into her hands and her shoulders shook. She'd never felt more alone or lost in her entire life. And the worst was knowing where home was. Home was with Henry. Home was with her mother and father and brother. Home was with Regina. Home was with _him_.

Hook's chair dropped back on the front legs, "Leave me?"

Emma's eyes widened. Wiping the tears and sniffling she sighed, "I guess I might as well tell you everything now."

"I think that would be wise." He replied coolly.

Taking a deep breath, Emma launched into the story of meeting Killian for the first time in the Enchanted Forest, their venture up the beanstalk, him helping her find her son in Neverland, and then him coming back for her in New York. "You chased me down at the sheriff's station and you tried to convince me of where I belong and who I belong with and I was so _mean_." Her shoulders shook in a silent sob, "The things I said to you, I will never forgive myself for making you think you're not enough of a man for me. You'll always be enough for me. More than enough. The reality is that _you _could do so much better than me. You _deserve_ so much better than me. And I just, I'm so afraid all of the time. I can't keep losing people and it's easier just to take Henry and run. And so I ran, and when I wound up at the place where I saved you and I saw that light in the barn, I almost called you. I was getting ready to call you when I stepped too close to that stupid fucking portal and I should've known better and now here I am with this past version of yourself and you're not really you. You're not the man I,"

Hook swallowed hard, "The man you what?"

Emma raised her eyes to catch his, "The man I love."

Hook stared at her for thirty seconds before replying, "You love me? And I love you?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "And it took us a long time to get there. Me longer than you. You really are a patient man."

"And you want to get home so that you can be with future me?" His brow furrowed as she nodded, "I'm not sure I see a problem, love." She raised an eyebrow, "Why not just stay and be with present me?"

Her mouth dropped open and the future Killian she thought she saw in Hook had vanished. "Did you not hear a fucking thing I said?" She snapped, "I want to go home to more than just you. I want to go home to my son, to my mother, to my father, to my brother, to the fucking Evil Queen who has turned into my best damn friend." She let out a yell, "You're infuriating."

"And you're insulting." Hook stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of her, "Or do you really think that little of my intelligence that I'd believe such an outlandish tale?"

"Outlandish tale?" Emma gasped, "You're fucking Captain Hook. You're a fairytale character. You have a damn hook for a hand and you think my story about traveling back in time is outlandish? You live on an damned enchanted ship! In a realm called the Enchanted Forest!"

"Are you saying that you don't think I'm real. That if you pinch yourself you'd wake up?" He sneered.

Shoving him back, Emma growled, "If I thought pinching myself would put me back by that barn I'd have done that already. My God you're worse than when you pretended to be fucking blacksmith and trick us into helping you and Cora."

"Who the hell is Cora?"

"The Queen of Hearts in Wonderland. Regina's much eviler mother." Emma yelled, "My God, are you even from here? How do I know more about this shit than you do?"

Hook stepped right into her personal space again, "You need to learn a little bit about respect. This is my ship and I won't have you speaking to me this way any longer."

"And what would you do to me if I just continued? Make me walk the plank? Hand me over to Regina? Turn me over to the Dark One?" She snapped.

"How are you not afraid of any of that? Are you a bloody fool?" He was hovering right above her, his lips inches from hers and she found her blood boiling like it had in Neverland, when all she wanted to do was fuck him and she hated herself for it. Without even realizing it or considering the consequences of her actions, Emma latched onto the lapels of his coat and pulled his lips down to hers.

It was a hard and desperate kiss as she worked her mouth over his. It only took him a few mere seconds to fight her for dominance, his hook forcing her forward, molding her body to his, digging into her back in a way that she loved because it meant he was _there_. His other hand tangled in her hair, forcing her head back so he could slant his mouth over hers in the way he wanted. She nipped at his bottom lip, causing a growl that she swallowed willingly to come out of his mouth. Trying to take back control she plunged her tongue into his mouth, loving that he still tasted like her Killian. Rum, salt and something undefinable on his tongue. It was her second favorite taste.

When they pulled back they were both breathing hard. His hand that had been in her hair tightened, tugging lightly at it before he released his hold and his hand skimmed across her cheek and down her neck. She knew he was analyzing her, she could tell from the way his eyes skimmed from her eyes to her more than likely bruised lips to her heaving chest that was nearly popping out of the corset she'd tightened for Blackbeard and down to her feet before coming back up again.

"Bloody hell." He murmured.

She closed her eyes and hummed, "It's always like that." She whispered, one hand skimming down from his neck to his chest, loosely tangling in his necklace, "Even when it's soft and slow. It's always like _that_." Her eyes fluttered open and connected with his and she saw it. She saw _him. _She couldn't help it as her hand skimmed up his neck and stroked his jaw slowly, "Killian?"

He nodded and dropped his forehead to hers, "I believe you." He whispered. His lips landed on hers again and this time it was soft. It was soft and slow and everything she'd been missing since she landed in that forest. Gently, she let one hand latch onto his coat, changing their direction so she was headed for the bed in his quarters. When she felt her knees hit the back of it, she sat down, bringing him between her legs. When they broke apart he said, "And someone like you really loves me?" He asked in awe.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, but I don't deserve you."

"I'm sure there's no way that's true. With all I've done," he paused.

"With all you've done and all you will do once I leave, I don't care. I know who you are Killian. I know and that's all that matters. When I go home, I'm going to need you to forget about me."

"How will I ever be able to do that?" His lips skimmed her ear.

"I'll figure out a way." Emma promised.

He leaned back, "I don't want you to. I already know that."

She shook her head, "For now, let's just figure out how I can get home."

He nodded, "Do you have any ideas?"

She bit her lip again, "One. And you're not going to like it." His eyebrows rose, "The Dark One."

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian stared down into the cup of ice cream Henry and Roland talked him into getting. Mostly it was so they could eat it. _Who was that damn bar wench? _

"Mate, you're not still thinking of that woman are you?" Robin asked.

"Woman?" Henry glared at him, much in the same way David had earlier, "I thought you loved my mom."

"I do love your mom, very much, but there's this memory that is just bothering me and I can't for the life of me figure out why I recognize this woman when I can't even really see her face." He grunted, "I probably drank too much rum that night." He surmised, ignoring the scathing look the former Evil Queen sent him.

Robin shook his head, "Mate you need to forget about it. We need to focus on Emma right now anyhow and keeping her from leaving Storybrooke."

Letting go of a deep breath, Killian replied, "I know, it's as good as forgotten now anyhow."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Five**

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Well, I hate to break it to you love, but you're on your own for that one. Unless," Hook paused and tapped his hook to his chin thoughtfully, "if you can disable him then,"

"No."

He looked down at her, his eyebrows rising off of his forehead, "No?"

"I will not help you get your vengeance. I don't operate like that and neither does the man I know." Emma told him.

"Well I do, darling and I intend on killing him. Or at least someone he loves. I'm told he has a pet so to speak."

"No." Emma repeated, standing, "I'll go on my own, I won't be a part of your vengeance plot. Sorry, but no luck there buddy."

Hook sighed, "Fine, I will find my way to this woman on my own, now what is it you need?"

Emma smiled and reached out, grasping his hook and bringing him to her. He looked at her in wonder as her fingers skimmed over the metal in a tantalizing way he could almost feel, "I just need to get to him. I believe that if I explain myself to him he will help send me home. Plus, I know he's going to want the future to play out the way it does."

"Oh, and why is that, love?" Hook's hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Emma found herself blushing under his perusal and answered without thinking, "Because it reconnects him to his son."

"Baelfire?" Hook asked suddenly, "You know Baelfire?" His eyes lit up, "Is he alright?" He asked suddenly.

Emma's eyes widened at his words, "Shit, this is one of those things that could change the future." She muttered.

Tilting her head up with his hook, Emma met his cold stare, it was one she'd never seen him use on her, "Leia," she winced at the use of her fake name, "what became of Baelfire?"

Pushing him away from her she whispered, "He's the father of my son."

Hook's mouth opened and then closed and then opened again, "You had a son with Baelfire?" He asked. Emma nodded, "You married him?"

Emma's eyes widened, "No, he, um," Emma swallowed hard, "he left me, he didn't know I was pregnant and he left me and I didn't search for him, my life just went on. I helped Go- the Dark One, find his son and it turned out his son was my son's father."

"And you and Baelfire are,"

Emma instinctively reached forward and grabbed Hook's face, "Were never meant to work out, we were never meant to be. He _left _me. He left me like everyone else in my life had. Like my parents had, like every foster family, like every friend had, like everyone. I chose you because you _never_ me, but then I got scared and I tried to run away. Just like always, though, you annoyingly never left my side." She shook her head, "I mean I went through a portal to a different fucking time and some version of you still managed to find me. How's that for irony?"

Hook let out a small laugh, "Well, I always did like a strong-willed woman." He held up his hook and tapped her nose, "I will help you find the Dark One and put aside my revenge so you can return to your land. I will do it for Milah's son and her grandson. And I will do it your way with no arguments so as not to destroy the future. I should very much like to meet Baelfire's little boy."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "You do more than just meet him, he worships you, Hook. He looks up to you. You are very important to him. To us. You saved him." The look Hook gave her made her heart stop in her chest. The man standing in front of her was her Killian. Reaching up, she let her fingers run through his hair and down to his scruff. One hand moving down to tangle in his necklace, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, "Thank you." She whispered against his mouth before resting back on the soles of her feet.

"Thank me when you're home. Thank me in the future." He straightened. "The first order of business is to get you to the Dark One. We must go by land. I'll have my first mate procure us horses and pack up the supplies we shall need."

Emma bit her lip as she watched him leave. How much of the future did she just destroy? And what was the point in hiding her true identity? Shaking her head she decided to keep whose daughter she was quiet, just to be sure she didn't disrupt the curse in anyway (not that Gold would let that happen).

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian tapped his fingers against the countertop at the kitchen table of Snow and Charming's apartment. No one had heard from Emma in a few hours and he was beginning to disagree with Snow and Charming's idea to not look for and agree with Robin. It may be time to force her to discuss her problems and try to sort them out (even if it meant she left him).

The other disconcerting thing was this new memory. This blonde he could only vaguely recall who he'd met at a tavern in the Enchanted Forest. Of course Robin was right, he should forget about her because she wasn't important. The only thing that was important was Emma. And no one but Robin seemed concerned about finding her right now. But this blonde. He let out a long, but quiet sigh and let his head fall to his hands. It was like his imagination was running wild because now he could recall kissing her. And he could honestly say that in his memories those kisses rivaled his Swan's. Pushing his chair out and startling those in the living room watching the magic moving box, Killian made his way over to a desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Henry, Regina, Roland, Robin, Snow and Charming watched him curiously as he roughly pulled the chair out and sat down. His head down, he closed his eyes and started to sketch.

Rolling her eyes, Regina moved to hover, "What are you doing, pirate?" Ignoring her, Killian kept sketching, "I asked a question. This is no time for arts and crafts." She snapped.

Stilling his pencil, Killian growled, "Bloody hell, will you please be quiet, _your majesty_."

Regina frowned and leaned down further. Snorting she stood, "Drawing pictures of Emma won't help us convince her to stay in Storybrooke." She paused, "And that's a bad rendition of her. Stick to pillaging ships, you're not artist."

Killian spun in his chair, "I'll have you know I'm an excellent artist." He snapped. "And this is not Emma, this is a picture of some random bar wench I seem to recall meeting in a tavern. I'm just trying to sort out some confusing memories and," he stopped and turned to look at the picture. The blasted Evil Queen was right. It did resemble his Swan.

"You're worrying about a bar wench when we have more pressing issues!" Charming was by his side in an instant, a fist on the lapel of his jacket.

"Okay, Charming, calm down." Snow handed Neal off to Robin and gently unfisted her husband's hand from Killian's jacket, "Let's let him, that is our daughter." She pointed to the picture, "How do you have a memory of our daughter."

"Bloody hell, the portal." Killian stood suddenly, knocking the chair over. "Emma's back in the Enchanted Forest." He began pacing, "She was talking to Blackbeard and she saw me and knew me and ran out and I found her and she's back on my ship and," he closed his eyes, "she wants me to help her find Rumplestiltskin."

"We need to go check on that portal." Robin came over, Neal in his arms.

"Let's get Belle here to watch the kids." Snow moved to a phone, "Henry, you are staying here." She instructed before he could object.

"But,"

"You're staying." Regina put her foot down.

OUAT

"It looks quiet." Robin commented as they approached the barn, Killian's eyes flicking over the spot where Emma saved his life and gave up her magic before moving to the barn.

"I'm not sure about that." Killian darted over to the barn door, "It's her bloody communication device." He held it up.

"Emma!" Charming ran to the door, throwing it open with Robin's help.

"There's nothing here." Snow commented as they looked at the abandoned portal.

Regina circled the spot where Zelena tried to enact her curse, "No but there was." She closed her eyes, "I can feel the magic. It was active." She looked up, "Emma really flew back in time."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Six**

_The Enchanted Forest_

"You know what, Jones?" Emma grunted, "I think you may be more annoying in this time than in any other time we've met." Her mind flicked over to their time in the Enchanted Forest, in Neverland, New York and in Storybrooke. _Or maybe he's just always damn annoying._

She rolled her eyes at the proud look on Hook's face, "I'll take that as a compliment, milady." He bowed slightly from atop his horse.

She let out a small shriek, "And for the love of all that his holy would you _please_ stop that milady crap." She snapped.

"You're a very demanding lass, did you know that, Leia?" He queried. "And I really do fall in love with you? I had no idea I'd taken a fancy to high maintenance women."

"I am not high maintenance. And I'm not sure why you love me." She muttered, this time it was more about her own personality than his. She wasn't sure what he saw in her. She was just this broken woman with a son who was clinging to false memories.

Sensing she may not want to travel down that road, Hook cleared his throat and asked, "So tell me, love, exactly what do people think of me in your land?"

Emma snorted and he found the noise endearing which made him internally roll his eyes. Captain Hook did not find women endearing. They were for bedding. Nothing more. At least none other than Milah. Still, as he regarded her, he realized that if any woman could change his opinions, it would be the brazen lass who was discussing perms and painted on mustaches. He really couldn't follow the conversation if he wanted to, "And you're not even listening to me." She sighed.

"I'm sorry love, but what is a perm?" He finally asked.

"It's a hair style," Emma chuckled, "you are _always_ concerned with how people see you. In the future I show you what you look like. You're not exactly a fan." She recalled the way he cursed Disney and his version of Hook, as well as Peter Pan. In retrospect, Emma could curse Disney for that too. She was in no way prepared for what was in Neverland based on her preconceived notions of the land.

"What is your land like, love?" He asked.

"Well, it's largely a land without magic." She explained, "Except for the town we live in. The Dark One brought magic to it." Emma told him. "Stupidly. I wish he hadn't." She muttered.

"You don't like magic?" Hook asked.

"Not even a little bit."

"Do you have it?"

Emma bit her lip and looked over at him, "Um, I did."

"What do you mean did?" Hook asked.

"I gave it up."

"You gave up your magic?" Hook stopped his horse, "Is there something wrong with you? Who would give up magic? And is it dark or light magic?"

Emma scowled at him, "Do I _seem_ like someone with dark magic?" She snapped.

"My apologies, love." Hook rolled his eyes, "So why did you give up your light magic?" He rephrased his question.

Emma's bottom lip sucked into her mouth again as she pondered answering his question. He waited expectantly for her to answer, "To save your life." She finally answered.

Hook stared at her, "You gave up magic to save me."

Emma's shoulder sagged, "I suppose it's because I love you."

Hook's eyes widened, "What, why," he cleared his throat, "why were you required to give up your magic for me?"

Emma looked around, "The future is already screwed up at this point anyhow I suppose, a witch cursed your lips." She paused, "You couldn't um, you couldn't kiss me or I would lose my magic."

"And I kissed you anyhow?"

"I kissed you. She drowned you, so I kissed you and I lost my magic. Anyhow, that's all you need to know about that." She snapped.

"You're very concerned about the future, love. We could live in the now." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Please, Hook, let's just get a move on. The faster I get home the better it is for both of us." She spurred her horse to move.

"As you wish, love." Hook mumbled, easily catching up with her.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

David paced in front of Killian, "You need to try to remember her." David pressed.

Killian glared at him, "I know, mate, I'm trying. I'm not sure what's going on. I mean, these are new memories. I'm trying to figure out how I ended up here. How she hasn't already changed the future and we're suddenly not spread somewhere else."

Regina chewed on her bottom lip slowly, "That's a good point. Her venture could've changed that already. I mean, we could wake up one day and not all be here." Regina worried.

"Wait, time moves differently in the Enchanted Forest. A day there is a mere hour here." Mary Margaret pointed out. "She has more time." She said hopefully.

"Now is not the time for your endless optimism." Regina snapped.

"Don't yell at her." David moved to get into Regina's face.

Robin held his hands up, "Okay, fighting is not the answer." He stated flatly, "I think we should go talk to Gold."

"Of course." Killian stood up, "That's exactly what Swan would do. Let's go talk to the crocodile." He pushed past Regina and David.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

"What exactly are you going to do when we find the crocodile?" Hook asked after a long period of riding in silence.

Emma bit her lip again as she contemplated his question. "I'm going to tell him the truth."

"You do know that when he sees me he's going to try to kill me?" Hook pointed out.

Emma rolled her eye, "No shit." She muttered. She sighed, "How much further is his estate?"

Hook pointed ahead, "See that big castle?" He asked, "It's about another hour's ride." He glanced over at her, "How are you fairing on horseback, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes and shifted again, "I miss my bug."

Hook's brow furrowed, "You ride on a bug?"

Emma laughed, a full sound that caused Hook's mouth to twitch up in a smile, "It's a car, like a carriage only it moves faster and it's not powered by animals or people."

"Then what is it powered by?"

"Technology." She grinned, "We're far more advanced that you are here in the Enchanted Forest."

"Is that so?" He quipped.

"Yes and our clothes are more comfortable." She tugged at the corset futilely.

"Well, that is a discomfort I'm willing to have you bear." His eyes roved appreciatively down her body, lingering on her chest.

"It isn't happening. Give it up, Hook." Emma rolled her eyes.

"A man can dream, Leia." He winked saucily at her, "Besides, it sounds like you will eventually give into your deepest desires."

She sighed, "I do." She glanced at him, "But not here. Not like this."

It was Hook's turn to sigh, "I do understand, love." He nodded, "I think you best begin preparing what you're going to tell the Dark One."

Emma bit her lip as they approached the large estate. She would expect nothing less from Gold, "I guess I better."

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

The bell above the door of Gold's pawn shop jingled merrily as the group of five entered. "Ah, I was wondering when the lot of you would arrive at my door." He didn't look up, "What has you here that has dragged my lovely wife away from me."

"It's Emma." Killian stepped ahead of everyone, "She's traveled through Zelena's portal."

Gold dropped the egg he was cradling, "She did what?" He snapped.

Killian closed his eyes, "We're approaching your estate now." Killian's eyes opened, "I can't understand why everything is so blurred."

Gold held up his hands, "What is going on?" He asked impatiently.

"It appears, Miss Swan accidentally fell through the portal which was _not_ inactive." Regina sighed, "Hook, here, is having flashes of memories meeting her in the Enchanted Forest while I'm still queen and Snow is a bandit."

Mary Margaret held up her hands, "Wait, if she's going to see you, why don't you remember?" She pointed to Gold.

"A memory potion would cause that." He frowned, "Although, that would make sense. If our dear Captain took one, it would make sense that as the memory is forming it's blurred, and once he's taken the potion that now it would cease to exist."

"Wait," Killian leaned forward, "are you saying that until she gives me the potion I'll be able to recall our adventure, but once I take it I won't recall anything. And the same will go for you?"

Gold closed his eyes, "Well, my, my," his eyes flashed open, "you had the nerve to show up at my doorstep." He glared at Killian.

"You're remembering." Killian whispered. He frowned. "Well there was no need for that."

"What are you two talking about?" David snapped.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Stop, please," Emma stepped in front of Rumplestiltskin, "I just need you to please stop strangling him." Emma took a breath, "I'm from the future, he's just helping me get back. He's promised not to hurt you."

"But I've not promised not to hurt him." Rumple snapped.

"Fine, but can you wait until I'm done." Emma sighed.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to think about this for a moment before finally dropping Hook to the ground, "Alright, explain yourself dearie."

"I'm from the future. I need help getting back to my time." She bit her lip. "I'm," she sighed and stopped speaking.

"And why would I help you?" He asked with a sneer.

"Because in my time, in the future, I meet Baelfire."

"You know my son?" Rumple moved toward her and Killian stepped in front of her.

"I'm fine, Hook. He won't hurt me." Emma pushed him to stand beside her. "And yes, we have a son together. You help save your grandson in the future."

"I have a grandson?" Rumple leaned back slightly. Emma nodded and bit her lip. He raised his hand, "How do I know you're not tricking me?"

Emma stepped forward, "I will do anything if you'll let Hook go and get me back to the future. Please." She grabbed his hand and he stilled, "Anything."

Rumple gave a maniacal laugh that startled Emma. This man was so similar, yet so different from the Gold she knew, "Anything?"

Emma gulped, but nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." Rumple spun, "I'll leave your precious Hook alone." He sneered at the man, "And I'll search for your way back to the future, but I need you to find someone for me."

"Okay." Emma frowned.

"The Evil Queen has taken someone from me." Rumple paced, "Regina said she was dead, but I have recently learned otherwise." He looked at the two of them, "Her name is Belle. I want you to find her."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Seven**

Emma groaned as the door to Rumplestiltskin's estate shut with a loud bang behind them, "How the fuck are we supposed to find a prisoner of Regina's?" She muttered.

Killian chuckled, "Perhaps, love, you'll allow me to do things my way for a spell?" He suggested. At her arched eyebrows he continued, "I know who we can go to for information on such a prisoner."

Emma gestured forward, "Lead the way, Captain." She leered.

"You know, Leia," Killian grinned at her as he helped her mount her horse, "just because we're on a quest to get you home doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while we're at it." His hand skimmed up her calf as he spoke.

Lightly kicking him away, Emma rolled her eyes, "Not likely, Hook."

"The Crocodile said you don't have to be concerned about the future so long as you don't toy with people we can't control." He rolled his eyes, "So long as, I don't know, your parents suddenly don't meet or you don't get yourself killed by Regina or a troll here there's no harm in us having a little fun." He kicked the side of his horse to start him moving.

"Not happening, Hook." Emma repeated.

"Come now, I won't remember you at all. He did give me a memory potion so that I'll not remember our little adventure once it's over. I think he gave it to me now so he doesn't have to see me again."

"Stop trying to proposition me." Emma demanded, "Or I'll leave you in the dust." she threatened.

"Come now, love, you wouldn't do that. You need me. And despite yourself, you actually trust me." He winked at her saucily.

"I want to throw up." Emma muttered as she pushed ahead of him.

"Such a frustrating lass you are." He grinned, "I've always loved a challenge." He sighed, "Fine, so tell me something, Leia, how did you wind up with Baelfire?"

Emma bit her lip as they rode towards a town near Regina's kingdom. "Um, after he escaped Neverland he returned to the world without magic, my land." She sighed, "When I was seventeen I ran away from the foster system. I wound up in a place called Oregon and I went to steal a car. The modern carriages I told you about. I got about fifteen feet when he jumped up from the back seat. It turns out I stole the car he'd already stolen."

"Bae is a thief?" Hook grinned proudly, "Milah would be proud."

Emma rolled her eyes, "We were together for about six months when a heist from a different place came back to haunt him. He was going to fence the watches he'd stolen and I was supposed to wait for him. I was set up. The cops found me with one of the watches from the batch he'd stolen that he'd given to me. I went to jail for eleven months. I had Henry, our son, while I was in prison."

"He let you go to prison for his crimes?" Hook asked darkly, "That is not the boy I knew."

Emma shrugged, "It was a little more complicated than that. He had a good reason." Emma tried to defend him.

"There is never a reason to let a lady take your punishment. A man who doesn't fight for what he wants, gets what he deserves. He clearly was unwilling to fight for you." Hook sighed in disappointment, "So you had your son?"

"I gave him up for adoption." Emma whispered. "He found me a couple of years ago and we've been a family ever since."

"You gave your boy up?" Hook asked.

"I was eighteen, in prison, with nothing. I couldn't raise him. I had to give him his best chance. And his best chance was with a woman who absolutely adores him, a woman who has given him the world and will continue to do so. A woman who, despite our differences and occasional distaste for one another, has finally welcomed me as well. The three of us make up an unlikely family. And now there's you." Emma smiled softly and reached over to him, letting her hand rest on his, "You've become very important to Henry. A real role model, if you can believe that." She smirked, "As has Regina's new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Um, beau?" Emma tried, "I don't know, the guy she's courting."

"She shouldn't be courting him. He should be courting her. And did you say Regina?"

Emma bit her lip, "Um, yeah?" She tried.

"Not as in the Evil Queen." Hook asked with an appraising expression.

Emma shook her head, technically she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. "No."

"I think you're lying to me, lass, but I won't press it _this _time. I suppose I'd rather be surprised at how the Evil Queen turns out to be a nice mother."

Emma scoffed, "This is all just like a fucking game to you, isn't it? You're not actually taking any of it seriously."

Latching onto her reins, Hook pulled his horse up next to hers, "You bloody well better believe I'm taking it seriously. Regina may be a friend in your time, but here she's a monster. If she catches us trying to take a prisoner we'll both be killed on sight. I'm risking my life for you. Forgive me for trying to maintain some levity in spite of the situation. And you would do well to be a little more gracious. I have half a mind to drink this potion now and be on my way." He threatened her.

Emma scowled, "What would it matter if you did? You're not the man I'm in love with anyhow. You're not anywhere close to the man I know."

Hook glared at her and moved his horse even closer, "Well I'm sorry to be such a bloody disappointment, love, but I am all you have. So if you don't want my help, then don't take it."

"In case you missed the last day, I didn't ask for your help, you all but threw yourself at me. You chased _me_." Emma pointed out.

Hook took a deep breath and without thinking latched onto the back of her head and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Nipping at her lip, he forced his tongue into her mouth, growling as she returned the kiss with an equal amount of force and passion. He lightly bit at the corner of her bottom lip and murmured, "You're bloody infuriating." He whispered, "And all I can think about doing is having my way with you up against that tree." His lips moved across her cheek and down her neck, biting into the flesh.

Emma let out a shaky laugh, "The first time you did take me was up against a tree in Neverland." She murmured, jerking at his necklace and forcing his lips back to hers, "You've had me against a few trees." She bit down on his bottom lip hard. "But you won't get me against any trees here." Her tongue darted out to soothe the bite before she drew her horse back. "We need to keep moving."

Hook took a deep breath as he stared at her. She looked as wrecked as he felt. He felt a surge of pride that he could make a woman that strong willed look like that. "As you wish." He gestured ahead.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Everyone, including Gold and Belle, were seated in the loft staring between Killian and Gold. "Well?" Charming asked.

"They've left my estate." Gold leaned back, "I believe that my job is done." He moved to stand.

"Wait, Rumple," Belle held out her hand, "I'd like to stay and help if I can." She requested, "I want to know what happens next. I don't recall any of this."

Gold stared at his wife for a moment before sighing and leaning back, "Alright." He settled back and glanced at Killian.

"I'm sorry, but must you all simply stare at me?" Killian asked, irritated as he lived through a particularly infuriating and insulting disagreement with his Swan. "She's just yelling at me."

"I just want to know that my mom's okay." Henry whispered.

Killian glanced over at the young lad and patted the spot next to him. Henry immediately moved to the sofa Killian was sitting on. Resting a hand on Henry's shoulder, Killian replied, "She's going to be fine, Henry. Everyone is going to be fine. Nothing is going to change." He glanced over at Charming and Snow for support and the two nodded their agreement. Suddenly, Hook felt the flush rise to his cheeks as he dropped David's gaze.

"What? What happened?" David asked quickly.

Killian waved him away, "We're just resuming our journey to Regina's kingdom." He blushed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure that's all you're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked, his eyes darting between the two. He narrowed his blue eyes at Killian, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eight**

_The Enchanted Forest_

Hook helped Emma off of her horse, placing her feet on the ground much closer to him than necessary. Taking a steadying breath, Emma stepped back, "Okay, Hook, what now?"

Hook grinned down at her as he led their horses towards a stable behind the cottage they'd stopped at, "I could get used to you deferring to me." He winked at her.

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, she exuded as much impatience and aggravation as she could before he smirked at her and knocked on the door of the cottage.

A moment later the door opened, "Well, well, if it isn't the fearsome Captain Hook." The old woman crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Granny, it's lovely to see you again, lass." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "You're looking as stunning as ever."

Emma gaped at the two of them, how did she never know that they knew each other? Well it seemed.

"You're all charm and good for nothing else." Granny snapped impatiently, "Come on, Red's just returned."

"Ah, out gallivanting with the bandit queen, I assume."

Emma's eyes widened. Of course Hook knew who her mother was. What if she was here? Tugging his sleeve, she drew him back just as Granny's eyes landed on her, "And who is this young lady."

"Ah, this is the fair Leia." He faced her, "Lass, you're being rude."

"A word, Hook." She demanded.

"Excuse us, Granny." He held up his hand and let Emma drag him back, "What in the name of the seven seas is it now?"

"I can't be around Granny and Red." Emma snapped.

"And why not?" Hook crossed his arms and tapped his own foot impatiently when she didn't answer, "I'm waiting on an answer, lass. I'm not a bloody mind-reader."

"Because I know them in my time and I can't know them now because we don't have extra memory potions floating around." Emma snapped.

Hook sighed, "Fine, you wait here and I'll get the information we require." He grinned and looked to the door as Ruby, or Red, or whatever she was called here, appeared and waved brightly at him. "I may be a while."

Yanking his hook so he turned back to her, she threatened, "If you sleep with her while I'm out here waiting," she began to threaten.

"Why? Are you jealous, love?" He raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner at her.

Yanking onto the lapels of his coat, she brought his lips down to hers again, biting at his lip, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. His hand tangled in her hair and his hook dug into the small of her back as he angled her head in such a way that he could dominate the kiss. Dragging her lips from his and to his ear, she bit down lightly on the shell and tugged at his earring, "You will sleep with no one else while we're on this little adventure. Do you understand me, pirate? I will not wait for you to pillage and plunder every woman you set your sights on. Are we clear?" She gave it one last hard tug before she stepped back.

Hook grinned at her, "If that's what you wish to believe, love, I'll allow it." He winked at her before turning back to the cottage.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Hook frowned, "How did I forget that I knew Red and Granny?" He asked.

"You knew Red?" Belle questioned.

Hook blushed at the possessive kiss Emma had bestowed upon him, "I guess that explains why Granny treats me so kindly." He murmured.

"I'm calling Ruby." Regina stood up and grabbed a phone. A few minutes later she returned, "She and Granny are on their way over. They're shutting down the diner early anyhow for the victory party tonight."

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Oh, I didn't realize Red and Granny had company." Emma jumped at the light voice behind her. Staring at the younger version of her mother, with long hair and bright eyes, Emma faltered. "I'm a friend of Red's." She explained. "I'm Mary Margaret." She introduced herself. _So that's how she wound up with that name in Storybrooke._

Emma bit her lip and drew her hood more securely over her head, "Leia, and no, I'm with Hook."

Snow White's eyebrow rose, "Captain Hook." She shook her head, "I've always wondered about Red's fascination with him." She paused, "I mean surely he's an attractive man, and I suppose the hook could have some advantages."

Emma flushed a crimson. She did not want to have this conversation with her mother. "Um, I mean, I wouldn't, um," Emma stuttered. Of course the hook was sexy, but she'd die before she'd tell her mother that she preferred for Killian to keep it on when they had sex. She, naively she supposed, hoped her mother didn't know she and hook were knocking boots, for lack of a better phrase.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, Leia. And hey, we all love people we maybe shouldn't at times." Emma saw the sadness in her eyes cloud over at that admission. Of course she was speaking of David. Emma wanted to reach out, to tell her that everything would be okay, that she and David would be together and they'd all be happy. In another land away from their home, but happy nonetheless.

Instead she settled on advice her mother had once given her, "Love always finds away. If you love them and they love you, you will always find each other."

Snow White tilted her head and smiled softly at her, "That is beautiful, Leia, wherever did you hear that?"

Emma bit her lip, "My mother once told me that." Her eyes moved to the door as Killian accepted a basket of baked goods from Granny with a salute and a wink, _Ever the charmer is right_. "She's a smart woman, even if she is woefully romantic."

Snow gently touched Emma's shoulder, "I'd like to believe she's right." She motioned to Killian who was grinning at Emma saucily and waving the basket in the air, "Looks like he only has eyes for you. I don't think I've ever known him to turn away from Red."

Emma released her lip from her mouth, "It was nice to meet you, Mary Margaret."

"You as well, Leia." Emma turned away from her mother and walked towards Hook.

"Can we please get out of here?" She whispered.

"Jealous still, lass?" Hook asked as he untethered the horses and helped Emma up.

Emma shook her head and sniffed back tears, "Let's just go, Killian." She whispered, unaware of the slip in his name.

His smirk faltered and he rested his hand on her knee, "Love? Are you alright? What happened? Did Mary Margaret say something cross to you? She can be quite sarcastic and difficult if it suits her."

Emma shook her head, "No, she just," Emma looked over to see Snow White opening the door to the cottage, "she reminds me of someone from home."

"Someone dear to you." Hook surmised.

"You have no idea. And neither did I." Emma admitted.

Mounting his own horse, Hook handed her a roll, "Eat something." He told her, "We have a decent trek to the castle. We should start now if we're going to get you home."

Emma reached out and grabbed his arm, "Thank you." She whispered. Hook regarded her for a moment before nodding and spurring his horse ahead.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Granny, I'm telling you, I think I slept with him." Ruby insisted.

Granny rolled her eyes, "While I think your taste is oftentimes lacking," she paused, "you would never sleep with that scoundrel."

Ruby shook her head, "I swear to you, he showed up at our doorstep and we knew him."

"I don't think it was him. It had to be someone else." Granny pushed the door to the loft open.

"How many people wear all black leather and have a hook for a hand? And there was some blonde with him and everything." Ruby shook her head, "We'll ask Snow." They stopped in the doorway.

Mary Margaret's shoulders shook and David gently rocked her, "I looked at her and had no idea who she was." She murmured. "How could I forget about her. How could I not know my own daughter. And she gave me advice I've given her ten times over. About you no less." She sobbed.

"Mary Margaret," Killian kneeled in front of her, ignoring the incredulous looks from everyone in the room, "you can't blame yourself for not knowing or not remembering."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "But that's the thing, I never lost that memory."

"What?" David asked.

"When I got that advice, I got it from Leia. I never knew anything about her and over time her face has blurred, but her advice, it's stayed with me. I got my advice from my own daughter." Snow cried.

"Technically, love, she got it from you." Killian pointed out.

Mary Margaret looked up and took his hands, squeezing them lightly, "You're going to make a wonderful husband for my Emma one day, Killian."

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Nine**

_The Enchanted Forest_

"So," Emma and Hook had been riding in silence for more than an hour Emma assumed. She felt it was time she broke it, "Where is Granny sending us?" She asked.

Hook had been watching her from the corner of his eye, but had yet to openly address her, letting her wrestle with her thoughts peacefully, "Regina has formed an alliance with King George. She's hosting a party in honor of his son's marriage to King Midas's daughter, Kathryn."

Emma bit her lip, there were too many people she couldn't run into, "I can't," she paused, "I can't be around any of them." She whispered.

Hook stopped his horse and latched onto her reins, "Why not?"

"I know them all, and I can't," she took an unsteady breath, if she saw her father and he didn't know her she was sure she would break, "I just can't okay? I can't know them an not have them know me. I can't keep doing this, Hook. It was one thing for Gold or the Dark One or whatever he is here not know me, we don't really see eye to eye on anything, but to have Snow White not know me?" She shook her head, "To have David not know me." Her shoulder slumped.

"Wait, love, who's David?" Hook asked.

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was exhausted. She just wanted to take a nap in Killian's room at Granny's. "King George's son."

"His name is James." Hook corrected.

"No, James was killed by a beast. David is his twin brother, the Dark One acquired James for George and when James was killed David had to take his place to save his mother and their farm. His name is actually David." Emma sighed, "I don't know why I bother to try to hide anything from you. You're taking the potion anyhow." She spurred her horse forward with a yawn.

Hook nodded, "Look, it's about to get dark here, why don't we set up camp for the night, we can make a plan for getting into the castle for the ball tomorrow. Once we're inside we can sneak into the tower where Belle is rumored to be kept." Hook suggested kindly.

Emma considered arguing, but she could feel the exhaustion deep in her bones, "Alright." She agreed finally. When they found a small bit of high ground with enough tree cover to hide them from any potential attacks, Hook began setting up camp. Emma helped as much as she could, remembering what she'd learned in Neverland and during her first trek through the Enchanted Forest.

When she looked like she was going to drop, Hook nudged her over to a boulder, "Sit, love. I'll just be a moment." Emma bit her lip and moved down to the ground, leaning against the boulder and letting her eyes flutter shut for a few moments.

When she opened them, Hook had a small fire going and make shift beds prepared, "Why don't you lie down and sleep, love." He suggested.

Emma shook her head and instead joined him next to the fire. "Thank you." She whispered again. She bit her lip, "I'd like to tell you the truth now."

"Ah, honesty and trust, it would be a nice change." He admitted.

Emma nodded, "My name isn't Leia."

"I figured as much."

"It's Emma, Emma Swan." She looked up at him coyly, "You always call me Swan. And when you think I can't hear, you call me 'my Swan.'" She bit her lip, "I know you won't remember this conversation, but you don't have to hide that. I am yours in most every way." She murmured.

"Swan." He tried the word out on his tongue. "It suits you, far better than Leia ever could." She blushed, "So Swan, tell me why you're so concerned with some of these people knowing you."

"Snow White," She said, "Snow White marries King George's son." She told him, "It's a long, hard process, and they still have a long way to go to really be together, but they are eventually together. They fight Regina and George and take back the kingdoms." Emma stared into the fire, "They are married by Lancelot before the war is over, but they have a big wedding once the kingdoms are safe. The entrap the Dark One in a cage, some of the timeline is honestly a little fuzzy to me, but he's there when it happens."

"When what happens?" Hook asked.

"Regina casts a curse on the land, she sweeps everyone to a land with no magic, my land. They stay there, time unmoving for twenty-eight years."

"How is the curse broken? And what of the foster homes you mentioned?"

Emma shudders at the memory of the homes, and Hook wraps an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into him. "Before the curse was cast, my parents sent me to my land in a magical wardrobe along with Pinocchio." She paused, "On my twenty-eighth birthday my son found me and brought me to Storybrooke to break the curse."

"And you broke it? We remembered ourselves?" He asked.

"You actually weren't there then." She looked up at him, "Cora, Regina's mother, promised you revenge on the Dark One. You stayed here for twenty-eight years in a bubble." She shrugged, "we met entirely by accident in the Enchanted Forest when my mother and I fell through a portal with a wraith."

"And we fell in love?" He asked.

Emma chuckled, "We fell in something alright. I left you locked at the top of a beanstalk." She shook her head, "And then you locked me in the Dark One's abandoned cage."

"We have a penchant for cuffs then, don't we Swan?" He leered at her, his breath warm against her ear.

She turned her head and saw her Killian in his eyes, "We do like to lock each other up." She whispered, "And tie each other up."

"A wanton princess then, you are." He murmured, his mouth just a hairsbreadth away from hers.

"Killian?" She questioned. He made a murmuring sound, "Take me?" She whispered. Nudging her nose with his, Hook closed the distance between them.

Emma sighed into the soft kiss, letting him lead. Laying her back on the make shift bed, he whispered, "Emma, love, are you sure?"

Raising a hand, she gently traced his jaw line, "Yes, Killian, I'm very sure."

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian paced around the living room as Emma filled the past version of himself in on who she really was and her worries.

"What's happening?" Belle asked.

"She's being honest with me." Killian whispered, "She's letting me in."

"She was powerless to keep you out from the beginning." Ruby replied, "We all knew it the moment we saw the two of you together." She shook her head, "So we really had a thing."

Killian turned and smiled softly at her, "It appears so."

"And one look from Emma and you were gone." Ruby sighed, "True love indeed."

Killian turned back to the window and stilled, "Hook?" David asked, "Is everything okay?"

Killian cleared his throat at the flashes of Emma's body writhing under his were pushed to the forefront of his mind, "What's going on, pirate?" Regina snapped.

"Nothing, just resting for the night." He muttered, closing his eyes as she moaned out his name. He could feel her. He could smell her. He could even taste her on his tongue the memory was so vivid. He needed to get her home.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma adjusted herself on her saddle, "You alright, love?" Hook leered at her. _The smug bastard knows exactly why this is entirely uncomfortable._

"Just tired of riding." She mumbled.

"Perhaps a bit saddle sore?" He queried innocently.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Indeed you did." He winked at her, laughing when she groaned, "This cannot get back to my parents. David would be stupid enough to challenge you to a duel or something equally as lame."

"I will refrain from explaining the honor behind duels and instead point you towards the Regina's castle. The ball will be beginning shortly." He told her.

"And how are we getting in?" Emma asked.

"Well, Swan, I hadn't quite figured that out yet." He admitted.

"I believe I can help with that." A maniac chuckle echoed behind them.

"Seriously?" Emma craned her neck and willed her heart to calm down, "Thank God you can't do that in my land. I'd have shot you by now."

Rumplestiltskin seemed unperturbed by her comment and simply flashed them off their horses so they were standing in front of him. "You will attend the ball as guests."

"Yes, wearing this. Seems very suitable for the occasion." Hook snapped.

"Don't test me, pirate." Rumple warned him. Instead, he snapped his wrist and they were suddenly dressed for the ball.

Emma tugged at the red dress, "Is everything in this stupid place this uncomfortable."

Hook looked over at her, "You look stunning, Swan."

"Swan?" Rumple frowned, "Nope, I don't want to know. I'm still working on your way home, dearie. Best get Belle to me before then." He laughed again and was gone, an invitation to the ball fluttering to the ground in his absence.

"He is one crazy son of a bitch." Emma muttered.

"Indeed." Hook picked up the invitation and extended his arm, "Shall we, Princess Emma?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Still hate the princess shit." She muttered.

Hook smiled softly at her, "I see why I love you, Swan." He admitted. She blushed and looked away, taking his arm and letting him lead her down the path towards the castle gates.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"You really are annoying, pirate." Gold muttered.

"And you really are crazy, Dark One." Killian snapped back.

Robin held up his hands, "Okay, so they're going to the ball or whatever. This is good right, she's close to being home now."

"With the Evil Queen involved I highly doubt that." Gold glared at Regina.

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Ten**

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma and Hook stood in line to wait to be presented to Regina, George and King Midas. "She doesn't know you, right?" Emma whispered.

"Regina and I have never had the pleasure." Killian assured her, adjusting the fake hand on his wrist. "This is quite bizarre." He admitted.

"You have one back home, you rarely wear it though." She glanced up at him and bit her lip, "I prefer the hook." She winked at him before stepping forward.

"You are a wanton thing." He brought his mouth down to her ear, "I do hope to learn more about what brings you pleasure before our journey here ends."

Emma felt her stomach tighten at his words. No matter what, it seemed, she was unable to resist him. She dropped into a curtsey in front of the three monarchs. "And who do we have here?" King Midas asked.

Hook spoke for her, "Prince Charles and Princess Leia." He introduced the two of them. Emma bit back the laughter of hearing herself be called Princess Leia in real life. Absurd. Just like the rest of her life.

"We are honored to have the two of you here with us." George bowed at them, "Please, meet my son, Prince James."

When David stepped in front of them, with no flash of recognition in his eyes, Emma found herself gripping tightly onto Hook's arm, "Prince James, it's an honor." Hook bowed. "I'm Prince Charles, this is Princess Leia."

"Thank you for coming. Kathryn has stepped out for a brief moment, you'll have to meet her when she returns." James nodded.

"We would be delighted." Hook responded before guiding Emma away, "You alright, love?" He asked, pulling her against him and twirling her out onto the dance floor.

"I don't know the dance." Emma objected before she found herself falling into the steps with Hook.

"It's all about your partner." Hook whispered in her ear, "If he knows what he's doing, you'll be fine." Emma shivered at his words, "Now, love, are you okay?"

Emma shrugged, "I hate it." She paused, "I hate that he doesn't know me. That he doesn't see me and just naturally pull me into that hug where he cradles my head like I'm a baby, even if I am thirty." She let him twirl her and grinned, "Hey I'm getting the hang of this." At his smirk she scowled, "No mocking. This is my first ever ball and I'm not doing half bad."

"You're doing quite well, love. A natural born princess if I've ever seen one." Hook pulled her close to him again, "Our next step is to locate the tower. Now it will be well guarded, but I assure you I can fend them off."

Emma bit her lip before finally divulging, "My gun made it through the portal."

Hook frowned, "Your what?"

"It's a modern day weapon." Emma explained "And it can take care of guards. I'm also fairly adept with a sword."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Swan." He spun her again.

"So how do we find the tower?" She asked.

"First we need to get out of here, what do you say we go for a walk along the terrace?" He asked.

"Is that allowed?"

"I believe so." He stepped back and bowed to her, "Milady?"

Emma bit her lip and glanced down at his arm, before lacing hers through it, "Of course." Impulsively she reached up and pressed her lips to his with a small sigh before tucking herself back in her proper place.

"Where did they say they were from again?" Regina asked George as she watched the two strangers exit to the terrace.

"They didn't." George stated flatly.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"We're looking for a way to find you." Killian told Belle. "We're at the ball and searching for the tower."

"A tower you should've never been in." Gold muttered darkly.

"Now, Rumple, the past is the past. We're both here now and we've moved on just fine." Belle placated him, "Clearly this plan doesn't work though, because I wind up locked away here during the curse as well." She pointed out.

"That's true." Killian agreed with a frown. "This is so frustrating not knowing what's happening until it happens."

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Hook," Emma murmured, "that must be the tower." She motioned up, "How do you think we get to it?" She asked.

He frowned and looked around. "How well do you think you can move in that dress?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "Not well, I'm sure, but I'll manage." She paused, "Why?"

"Are you willing to climb to that balcony there?" He pointed to one off the terrace, "The window is open, we could find the tower from there." He suggested.

Emma looked around at the quiet terrace, "Let's do it now while no one's watching." She grasped his hand and let him lead her over to the railing.

"I'll go first, love, and help you over." He murmured, untwisting the hand and exchanging it for his hook that the Dark One had left in his coat pocket. Emma watched behind her as he climbed over the balcony they were standing on and onto the one in the room next door. "Love?" He questioned, holding out his hand.

Emma nodded and grasped it, hiking up her very extensive red skirts, she carefully climbed over the balcony and into the next room. "Shit." She muttered, her heel slipping on the stone.

"I've got you love." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over the balcony, the two stumbling backwards.

Emma looked up at him, "Thank you. The cheeky bastard couldn't at least leave my boots." She muttered.

"We should get inside." He pulled her through the open doors into a dark bedroom. Looking around he said, "We need to get you out of that dress." He glanced at it, "Not only is it entirely too big for our purposes, but the red does make you a moving target."

Glancing around the room Emma took a breath, "Um, Hook?"

"Yes love?"

"This is Regina's room. We need to get out of here before someone finds us." Emma dashed to the door.

"Just one second, love." He dashed through another room and was gone for a few moments before returning with a bundle of clothes. "Let's find somewhere we're less likely to get caught." He murmured, opening the door and glancing down the hallway.

They dashed down the hall to an alcove that was mostly hidden, "Change here." He shoved the clothes at her.

Emma stared at him, "How do I get out of this dress?" She asked, reaching behind her and feeling her way, "Buttons. Great." She rolled her eyes, "Hook, can you just rip it?"

Hook grinned at her, "You really are a wanton princess." He winked at her, "It would be my pleasure, Swan." Using his hook, he gently pushed her hair off her back before ripping through the dress.

Emma shoved it down and groaned at the corset. "I honestly never thought I'd miss a bra." Emma mumbled as she threw the chemise over her head. "Can you help with the corset?" She asked. She breathed a sigh of relief before pulling the leather pants on and tugging the shirt over her head. Grabbing the matching corset.

"Let me help." Hook latched onto the laces and managed to lace it up much more quickly than she ever could have.

"Well how in the hell?" She muttered watching his hand and hook move. "I can't wait to be back in normal clothes." She grunted and looked at the leather jacket, "This weighs like a million pounds. It's not happening." She pulled the boots he'd grabbed on and nodded, "Let's go."

"You look every bit the pirate." He smiled at her, "You would look wonderful at the helm of the Roger."

"We can discuss this later, Hook, let's go find Belle." She paused, "Killian?" He glanced at her, "If something happens, if we get separated, promise me you'll drink the potion. Promise me. It's the only way to preserve _our_ future. At least give me that." She whispered.

He nodded, "I promise love."

Emma nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "We should go now."

"Right you are, lass." He glanced out into the hall, "Let's move."

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian paced around the loft and Regina groaned, "You're making me nauseous, pirate." She muttered.

"Would you please put a sock in it, your majesty." He snapped.

Regina let out a long sigh and put her head in her hands. Robin rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, darling." He whispered.

"No it's not," Regina shook her head, "because I'm currently gathering my most trusted guard to find them. They haven't come back to the ball."

"Because we pilfered your clothes and are currently searching for the tower. Swan looks better in the leather than you do." Killian snapped.

"I may not be allowed to really hurt you, pirate, but that doesn't mean I can't smack you hard." She spit out.

"This arguing isn't helping." David reminded them.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Swan," Hook tugged her arm, "this way." She nodded and followed him up the steps.

"Hook!" She pushed him back and kicked the guard, latching onto his sword and knocking him down the steps.

"Nice going love." He winked at her. "Duck." Using his hook, he disposed of the next guard.

Five guards later, Emma and Killian stood in front of a dungeon door. Using his hook, he knocked the lock out of place and threw the door opened. "Belle." Emma whispered.

"Who are you?" Belle asked quickly.

Emma grinned and dropped in front of her, "We're here to save you." She rested a hand on the young woman's leg, "Rumple sent us."

"Rumple sent you to save me?" She asked.

Emma nodded, "Hook, are we still all clear?" She asked.

Hook looked down the stairwell, "Yes." He frowned at a noise that was out of place, "Actually," he paused.

"Actually what?"

"Love, hide." He shoved her underneath the bed and a moment later Regina appeared.

"Well, this is quite interesting." Regina's voice echoed behind him. "I never imagined anyone could get up here." She analyzed him, "A hook instead of a hand." She shook her head, "You must be the feared Captain Hook, aren't you Prince Charles."

Emma watched from underneath the bunk, biting her lip in fear. "Aye, I am Captain Killian Jones." He bowed with a flourish. "I need this pet in order to kill the Dark One." He explained easily.

"And the woman you were with, Princess Leia?" Regina asked with an arched brow.

"I believe I left her quite sated in your chambers, your majesty." He winked at her, "If you'd like, I could leave you quite sated as well."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well then, the question becomes what to do with you." She circled him and Emma held her breath, trying to figure out how to save him.

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Enchanted Forest_

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is happening?" Belle asked quietly.

"Enough." Regina silenced her. Hook watched with wide eyes as Belle slumped back on the bed.

"Since you were able to pass all of my guards," Regina grinned at him, her hand tangling in the necklace around his neck, tugging lightly, "you and I are going to work together." She chuckled, "I will help you kill the Dark One, but first you're going to do something for me." She snapped her fingers and the two of them were gone.

Emma carefully emerged from her hiding place, "Hook?" She looked around, "Fuck." She glanced down at Belle and shook her. "Belle?" The woman stirred, "Belle, we need to go." Emma nudged her again.

"What?" Belle murmured.

"We need to go. Come on." Emma tugged the woman forward.

Belle retracted her arm, "No, I will not go with you." Belle screeched. "I will not help you hurt him."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I have no interest in hurting him. He sent us to save you. Killian was just trying to save us." She grabbed the woman's arm, "Now let's go."

The door flew open again, "You." The guard pointed at Emma, "You are under arrest."

Emma let out a shriek as he latched onto her arm, struggling with him as he shoved her out of the dungeon. Realizing that struggling was pointless at the moment, Emma allowed herself to be led down to the dungeons where most prisoners were kept.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian glared at Regina, "I really dislike you at times, your majesty." He snapped.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that line." Regina muttered.

"I can't believe I didn't believe you two and I couldn't help you." Belle sighed, "And that dungeon was rather cold." She snapped at Regina.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ruby demanded.

"Is Mom okay?" Henry asked. "Are you okay, Killian?" He asked. "If something goes wrong could you disappear?"

The room fell silent. Everyone looked between Regina and Gold. Finally, Snow spoke, "This is you Mom and Killian," She said softly, "the two of them never fail, particularly when they're together."

"But what if," Henry sighed, "grandpa?" He looked at Gold. "Mom?"

Regina sighed and wrapped an arm around her son, "Let's not focus on that right now, for the moment, let's just try to keep tabs on them." She bit her lip, "Maybe we should consider trying to reopen the portal."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Gold snapped, "We don't have all of the ingredients. Or any of the crazy." He muttered the end quietly.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

Emma paced until she was convinced she was alone in the jail cell. Reaching down she realized quickly, "My gun, the bastard took my gun. Motherfucking imp." She cried out. Sighing she chewed on her lip before realizing her hair was being held up by pins. Yanking one out, she dove towards the lock. "It's all about the tumblers." She whispered Neal's words and closed her eyes listening to the lock until she heard it click open. "Well, there's two things I can thank him for. Henry and superior lock picking skills."

Throwing the door open she dashed outside. "Now to find Killian." She looked around and darted down a tunnel. When she found herself outside the gates of the castle she groaned, "Well shit."

A moment later, Emma found herself standing in front of Rumplestiltskin in his estate, "Well, it seems you failed." He laughed maniacally.

"What? Seriously? You couldn't have done this when we were with Belle?" She snapped. "You couldn't have just poofed me where you wanted me earlier? And i want my gun back."

"You found her? You found Belle?" He asked.

"I found her before Regina found us and took Killian. I tried to get Belle out but a guard found us and you took my gun." She snapped. "Thanks so much for that."

"I have no idea what gun is. And I'm really not concerned with the pirate." He shrugged, "Where did you find her?"

"The east tower of Regina's castle. It's well guarded, but you shouldn't have a problem getting in though if you can just poof yourself there." Emma sighed, "Can you get me home?" She asked.

Rumple pretended to think for a moment, "No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but time travel is just not possible." He shrugged, "So what I'm going to do is write down where you found Belle." He jotted it down in front of him, "Now, who else did you run into?" He asked.

Emma sighed, "Um Red, Granny, Snow White, Prince James, Regina, King George, King Midas." She listed off. "Oh and of course Belle and Killian, but Killian has his own potion."

"I will handle them." Rumple wrote down the various names on the same paper. "Now, as for you, I'm afraid I can't have you altering the future anymore." He waved his hand and Emma let out a protesting shriek as she was once again moved into another room.

When she looked around, she was in a dark room filled with what she assumed were all magical objects that Gold kept carefully stored. "Fuck. I'm going to murder him when I get back to Storybrooke. I'm going to throttle the infuriating little man." She muttered.

OUAT

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"You're just not helping her, then?" David grabbed the lapels of his coat, "Seriously, Gold?"

Mary Margaret gently latched onto her husband's arm, "Let him go, David, he can't control what he's doing. He can only tell us about it now. At least we know Emma's safe."

"Wait, where is Killian?" Henry asked.

Killian sighed and leaned back, his face furrowing. "I'm afraid I'm about to be of no use to you all." He murmured.

"What?" Granny asked, "Why?"

"I'm drinking the potion."

"What?" Regina snapped.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest_

Hook looked around the queen's chambers. He realized quickly that his only hope was that Swan had escaped with Belle. He was going nowhere fast. Reaching into his coat pocket, his hand closed around the vial from the Dark One. He promised his Swan that he would do that. Before Regina turned, Killian took the vial out and downed it. He stumbled forward, causing Regina to turn quickly.

"Hook?" She asked.

Hook shook his head, "What's going on?" He asked.

Regina looked at the vile, "What is that?"

Hook raised the vial and sniffed it, "Not rum, that's bloody for sure." He grimaced at the smell.

Snatching it from his hand, Regina brought it to her nose, "A memory potion. Who on earth gave you this and what prompted you to drink it?" Hook just shrugged, "Of course you don't know. Very well, I'll just waste my breath explaining what you should already know."

OUAT

Emma paced around the room, "There has to be something here to get me home. Or at least get me out of this damn room." Throwing open a cabinet she tossed item after item aside. She had the distinct feeling that a bobby pin wouldn't work this time on the lock.

Her hand closed around something thin and long. Pulling it out, she analyzed it. "A magic wand? Really?" She muttered. "What I really need are ruby slippers because all I fucking want is to go home!" She screeched. "Do you hear me, Gold? I just want to go home!"

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: So here's the final chapter of You're Gonna Miss This! Thank you for your support! Also IT'S THE MID-SEASON PREMIERE TONIGHT! Everyone enjoy!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Killian scratched his head, "What is going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean what is going on?" Regina snapped. "I caught you in Belle's cell." She snapped.

"In her cell?" Killian pointed to Belle, "You've got to be bloody kidding me. Why would I be there?" He rolled his eyes, "You really are out of your mind, bloody evil queen."

"You were rescuing her to help him." She pointed to Gold.

"And why would I help him? I mean, I guess I would now, but then, why would I do that? I was bloody trying to kill him all of the time." He sneered.

Gold leaned back, "Why would I work with him?" Gold asked.

"You've taken the potion too?" Regina rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. Honestly, at least you two remember what's going on." She rolled her eyes at Ruby and Granny.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You remember sleeping with Hook." Regina snapped.

Ruby scoffed, "My tastes are not that low. I mean if it were now," she paused and winked at Killian, "but when he was just Hook, not likely."

"I wouldn't have let him anywhere near my doorstep." Granny seconded that statement.

"Well this is just," Regina paused, "well then, I really don't see the point in discussing the failed journey to Wonderland Hook takes."

"And now everyone doesn't remember." Snow sighed. "I think we need to focus on how to get her back. Clearly she's not getting back with our help."

OUAT

Emma fell to the ground with a thump. She looked up, "What?" She asked. "How in the hell did I wind up here?" She glanced down at her hand, the magic wand was still firmly clamped in it. "My magic?" She murmured to herself questioningly. "Killian." She stood up and brushed off the dirt from Regina's leather pants. "Killian." She repeated, throwing the barn doors opened and dashing out.

She realized she must look insane, running through the town of Storybrooke in all leather with a magic wand in her hand continuously muttering Killian's name over and over again. She reached the loft quickly, throwing open the door, "Killian!" She called out.

Everyone in the loft stilled. "Swan?" He asked.

"Killian!" She dropped the wand, throwing herself at him, dragging his head down to hers. "Thank God." She murmured, before forcing his lips onto hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her flush against him. When she pulled back, she moved her lips to his ear, "I love you. I love you, Killian. I am so sorry for everything I said. I am so sorry." She whispered.

Killian loosened his arms, "Love, are you alright?" He asked quickly, "How did you get back?" He frowned, "And what are you wearing?"

Emma cocked her head to the side, "Um the outfit you stole."

"Are you wearing my clothes, Miss Swan?" Regina snapped, stepping forward.

"Well, Killian stole them. That red dress that you," she pointed to Gold, "put me in was a little conspicuous."

Mary Margaret stood up, "They don't remember what happened anymore in the past. They just know that you went back in time and so we had kind of started to move on how to get you back and we were just starting to remind them of the memories they just had." She pulled Emma into a hug, "Thank God you're alright." She whispered.

"Mom!" Henry pushed his way through.

"Kid," Emma sighed as she pulled him close, "I'm okay, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" He asked, looking up at her, "I missed you."

"Oh kid, I missed you too." She kissed the top of his head. "I just," she looked around, "I need a few minutes with Killian." She let go of Henry and held her hand out, "Can we go for a walk?" She asked.

Killian nodded, "Of course, Swan."

Emma glanced down at her pants, "Actually, let me change first." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before darting up the steps of the loft and into her room. Five minutes later she happily slid into her blue leather jacket. "So much better. Those corsets are a pain." She muttered. "Now, about that walk, pirate."

They walked in silence for about five minutes before she finally spoke, "Killian, I was wrong to say everything I said earlier today I guess," she frowned, "is it the same day?"

"Aye, it is love."

"I was wrong to say those things to you. I was just, I guess I was completely out of sorts. I was wrong. I just," she stopped and faced him, "you're my home, Killian." She whispered, "Wherever you are. So if that's here or in the Enchanted Forest or on the Jolly Roger. It doesn't matter where it is. You're my home and I love you. I just, being with you, but it not being you, not being the man I love, well I can't explain to you how much it hurt."

Killian held up his hand, "You love me?" He paused, "You really love me?"

"I really love you." Emma confirmed.

Pulling her up against him, he whispered, "I love you too, Swan." He pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry it took a trip back in time for me to realize it. I'm sorry I didn't admit to it sooner." She ran her fingertips down his jaw, "I love you."

He turned his head and brushed his lips against her fingertips, "I will never tire of hearing you say that."

Emma sighed, "Then I guess I'll just have to tell you everyday."

"I would like that." He smiled down at her, "Now," he held his arm out to her, "there's a victory party being held in our honor that has already started I believe, shall we?"

Emma tucked her hand into his elbow and leaned into him, "We shall."

OUAT

"Everything okay?" David asked as they walked into Granny's to find the party in full swing.

Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around him, sighing deeply as his hand cradled her head, "I love you, Dad." She whispered.

"I love you too, Princess Leia."

Emma leaned back, "I guess you didn't make Gold's cut."

"Guess not. It seems that Belle, Regina, Ruby, Granny, Killian and Gold were the ones who had their memories wiped."

"Wait, so Mom, she remembers me?" Emma asked.

"She remembers Leia." David corrected her.

"Right." Emma sighed, "That was the worst thing ever, seeing you all and have you not know me."

"Well, you're home now." David gently touched her cheek, "Or at least, back in this land."

Emma shook her head, "No, I'm home now." Emma tucked herself back into his embrace and smiled at the scene in front of her. Killian was handing Henry a hot chocolate, while ordering another one from Ruby for Roland. He was laughing with Robin and Regina. Her mother was talking to Leroy and Granny and Archie. "I'm home."

XOXO

MAS


End file.
